Through Darkness and Through Light
by ayachan698
Summary: The Ouran festival is over, and Haruhi's gender is discovered, so she starts hosting men. What happens when she has some trouble with one of her clients? Who ends up helping her out? Eventually HaruXKyou Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Haruhi's father's debts have accumulated really high?

By: Ayachan698

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters…. but I wish I owned Kyouya.

Through Darkness and Through Light: Chapter 1

The Ouran festival was over, and everybody had discovered Haruhi's real gender. As she walked through the hallways of her prestigious school, she could hear people whispering and staring at her everywhere.

" Hey! Look over there! Did you know that Haruhi's a girl?"

" Yeah, I'm really disappointed, he was my favorite host!"

" You mean _she_ was your favorite host."

Haruhi walked into the Third Music Room in the midst of a heated argument.

"NOOOO!! She has to stay at the host club!!"

"Tono… she can't host ladies anymore, and you know that."

"I guess I'll just have to work my debt off"

" HARUHI!!!" The blonde headed man ran up to her and hugged her.

"Senpai… Please get off of me."

"Hey Haruhi, why are you still wearing the boy's uniform?" Hikaru asked.

"It's obviously because she can't afford the girl's uniform." Kyouya said

"Thank you Kyouya-sempai" Haruhi said vehemently.

"Anyways, Haruhi, I've had a few requests that you should start hosting men."

"WHAT??" Tamaki and the twins said in unison.

"It's a good idea, besides, everybody right now thinks that I feel the other way."

"Really? You'll have your first customers tomorrow afternoon" Kyouya said with a smirk.

Tamaki and the twins just stared at Haruhi, speechless.

A/N: How did you like it so far? This is my first time writing a fanfic so I want good reviews.

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Through Darkness and Through Light: Chapter 2

By: Ayachan698

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters.

Please R&R!

It had been a week since Haruhi had started to host men. She had become very popular, and had many regulars, such as Suzuki Ichiro, the heir to the Suzuki fashion line, and rival to the Hitachiin fashion industry. She was surprised that he wasn't in the host club, because he was also very handsome. It's probably because Hikaru and Kaoru _hated_ him.

Hate is a strong word, even for Hikaru and Kaoru who were indifferent to almost everybody except for Haruhi. Haruhi remembered when he first came to the Host Club.

-_Flashback-_

_He opened the doors to the Third Music Room, and was met with a flurry of rose petals and a bunch of young men and a young girl saying " Welcome!"_

_The happiness, however was short lived. _

" _Suzuki! What are you doing here?" The twins said through gritted teeth._

" _He's Haruhi's first client for the day." Kyouya said matter-of-factly _

" _Hai, good afternoon Suzuki-sama" Haruhi said politely._

" _Good afternoon Haruhi." _

_They sat at a table, and Haruhi poured him some tea. They were sitting there and chatting for a while when Hikaru and Kaoru abandoned their clients and sat next to Ichiro and Haruhi. Then, Ichiro's cup of tea was knocked over by one of the twins. Tea spilt all over Ichiro's pants, and he started to blush furiously._

"_Sorry Suzuki-'sama'" Hikaru said sarcastically._

_The twins were laughing their heads off when Haruhi went up to them and slapped both of them. _

" _Hikaru, Kaoru, Shut up!!" she yelled, causing everybody to look at her._

" _I'm sorry Suzuki-sama, that we were rudely interrupted. I'll go fetch you a change of clothes."_

_Meanwhile, the twins and Ichiro were arguing. _

" _You're just jealous! She doesn't treat you with the kindness that she treats me!"_

" _Yeah right." The twins scoffed. _

" _Why don't you become one of her clients rather than being a host if you like her so much?" Ichiro asked._

" _THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" Tamaki shouted._

_The four of them were arguing about something while Haruhi was in the dressing room, looking for an extra uniform for Ichiro._

"_Why can't the twins just get out of my business for once?" she muttered under her breath._

_She heard the door open and then close. " Kyouya-Senpai?"_

"_Ssh! I'm trying to hide from Tamaki, or else he'll start crying to me about ' losing his daughter's purity,' or ' why should she be a host?' or something like that"_

_Haruhi chuckled, " Well, if you're here, can you help me look for a spare change of clothes?"_

" _Fine"_

_They started rummaging through the heaps of clothes in the room, and then Haruhi slipped on one of the twins' banana peels. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst. However, the worst never came. Apparently, Kyouya had been standing right in front of her, and she fell on him, so he fell over. _

_He was completely taken by surprise. Haruhi's face was centimeters away from his, and she was breathing very heavily. When she fell, her arms wrapped around his body. They remained there, silent, for what seemed like two hours until Kyouya held up a boys uniform in his hands._

" _Here's the uniform, I think they're done arguing now."_

" _Oh, thanks, sorry about that." _

" _No problem"_

_When they entered the music room again, the three (Hikaru and Kaoru count as one) men were each sitting on a different couch and Honey was feeding each of them cake._

_Haruhi giggled, " Here Suzuki-sama"_

" _Thank you"_

_After Ichiro came back from changing, each host went back to hosting their respective clients._

_- End Flashback-_

Haruhi was sitting with Ichiro and chatting when he gave her some tea.

'_Hmm this tea tastes weird. But I guess I shouldn't comment on it. '_

After a few minutes, Haruhi felt really light and happy.

" Haruhi?"

" Hai?"

" I need to ask you something..."

A/N: Finally! I really wanted to write this chapter, in fact, I've been avoiding doing homework for this! Can you all give me ideas for some names? Anyways, please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3…. Can you guys give me ideas for names for upcoming chapters??

" Haruhi, I need too ask you something" Ichiro said.

" Hai?"

" Will you come with me to the release of SFI's (Suzuki Fashion Industry) new fall clothes line?"

" Hmm" She said, wondering whether or not to go.

' _I might not know anybody there. However, It seems like a lot of fun. Plus, Suzuki-san is so nice to me, and he's good-looking.'_ She thought.

" Well, it seems like a lot of fun, so I guess I'll come." She said pensively.

" But what will I wear?"

" Oh, I already have that figured out. On Saturday morning, my servants will come and get you ready."

" Ok."

------------------------

The Host Club had closed for the day, and everybody was cleaning up. However, when Kyouya passed by the sitting area where Haruhi was supposed to be cleaning up, she was sleeping on a sofa, her body heaving up and down with every breath. _' She must have been tired today, but that's not like her. She normally finishes her work and walks home beforehand. Something must have happened today, and I have to figure out what.'_ He thought.

" Haruhi, wake up" Hikaru said.

" Haru-chan, do you need a ride home?" Hunny said.

" If you don't mind taking me, I'm feeling pretty dizzy today"

" Yay! Takashi, Haru-chan get to ride home with us today!"

" Ah" was all that Mori said.

" Let's go Haru-chan!"

" Hai"

------------------------

It was Saturday morning already, and a black Mercedes honked outside of Haruhi's apartment. Two maids came up to her door and knocked.

" Hello?" Haruhi asked while opening the door.

" Fujioka Haruhi I presume?"

" Hai"

" Suzuki-san sent us to get you ready for the show tonight." One of the maids said energetically.

" Would you please come with us?"

" Yes, um…. Let me go get my keys first."

" Ok."

------------------------

Haruhi exited the spa/dressing room dressed in a baby blue shiny satin halter dress with a neck that showed some cleavage with white strapped heels and a dainty silver necklace with a heart pendant. On her ears she wore small silver hoops with little silver hearts dangling from them. Her normally straight shoulder-length hair was curled at the bottom, and her hands and feet were freshly manicured.

" Fujioka-san, you look so pretty!" one of the maids said.

" Arigato, where are we going now?"

" You are going to meet up with Suzuki-san backstage at the fashion show"

" Why backstage?"

" He has to help get the models ready"

_Why am I doing this? I never liked these kinds of things. What had gotten into me at the time? _Haruhi thought

" Look! Fujioka-san! There he is!"

" Hi, Suzuki-san"

" Please call me Ichiro, Fujioka-san"

" Hai, Ichiro, please call me Haruhi"

" Haruhi, there is a snack table over there, if you want something. Then you can go to your seat, it's in the front row." Ichiro said.

" Ok! Thanks!" She said.

She sat down in her seat , and then the show began.

------------------------

The show itself was pretty boring, but there was an after-party, and that was supposed to be a lot of fun. When the show was finished, Ichiro came up to Haruhi and asked her if she liked the show.

" It was so much fun! I really like the brown trench coat!" Haruhi lied.

" Really? Thanks! Did I mention that you look wonderful tonight?" He said, and then he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Haruhi immediately started blushing furiously remembering the time Tamaki kissed her on the forehead like that, saying that's what family does.

" Hey, do you want to go get dinner?" Ichiro asked, kindly.

" No thanks, I've already eaten, why don't we head to the after party?" Haruhi said excitedly.

" Sure!"

------------------------

When they entered the club, Haruhi noticed a lot of people from Ouran that she knew. A few of her former clients came up to her and complimented her. A bunch of the guys were trying to talk her into dancing with them. Ichiro held her hand and led her to the bar.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked

" Hmm…. An apple martini sounds nice." She replied.

" Okay! I'll go and make the drinks, that's one of the specialties of this club, you make your own drinks anyway you like them!"

" Okay! I'll go and talk to somebody!" Haruhi said.

She looked around the room for anybody that she knew. Her eyes fell on someone with dark, onyx eyes, dark hair, and oval-shaped glasses who was holding a glass that looked somewhat like a margarita glass.

She walked over to him and said, " Kyouya-sempai, what are you doing here?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and said, " Ah, Haruhi, I could be asking you the same question."

" I'm here as Ichiro's date, what about you?"

" I'm a close family friend of the Suzuki family."

" Are any of the other Host Club members here?" she asked.

" No, Do you really think Ichiro would have invited the superintendent's son to a party like this?"

" No."

" The Hitachiin fashion line is a rival to the Suzuki industry, so it's obvious that they're not invited."

"Ah"

" And though Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are very popular in school, their families don't really associate with the Suzuki family."

" Oh, so everybody except for me is here because their family or business means something to the Suzuki family."

Kyouya smirked and said " Correct"

" Haruhi! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" Ichiro shouted.

" Oh, hey! Come over here!" Haruhi said while signaling for him to come over. He offered her a drink and she accepted the martini.

She sipped it and said " Hmm…This is really good! What did you put in it?"

_A lot of stuff that you don't need to know about. _Ichiro thought, while smirking inwardly.

" Oh, just some martini mix and my secret ingredient."

" Which is?"

" It's a secret, so I can't tell you" And with that, he kissed her, hard and passionately, and surprisingly, she kissed him back with close to the same amount of force and passion.

_You better be careful, Haruhi, Suzuki Ichiro is a very sly and cunning man._ Kyouya thought while looking at the two of them.

So... How did you like it? Please Review!! I worked really hard on this story. Sorry if the characters were OOC.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter...I started to write this story about Ranka's debts, but I got kind of sidetracked. But don't worry, I'll write about it sooner or later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi Fujioka woke up the next morning and noticed three different things. First, she wasn't in her tiny, two-bedroom apartment, but in a large suite with lavish furnishings. Second, she was wrapped in only a towel, wearing nothing else. Third, there was another person in the room, a man who was half-naked, wearing only a pair of boxers. Ichiro noticed that she was awake.

Haruhi looked at him with surprise and said, " What am I doing here?"

" So you don't remember what we did last night."

" No"

" Then I'll just have to remind you." He said with a devilish smirk.

He started to hungrily kiss her upper body, one hand on her shoulder, keeping her from escaping, and the other, slowly sliding under the towel, and pushing it up. Haruhi was scared, no, _terrified._ Then, his phone rang. Ichiro went to go answer it, and Haruhi took this as her chance to escape.

------------------------------

Clutching the towel, she fled out of the doors, trembling, and ran into the hallway. She heard Ichiro coming after her as fast as he could. She quickly opened the door nearest to her and slammed it when she got inside.

The room was dimly lit, and she saw the outline of a tall masculine figure in front of her.

" _Mother in heaven, please don't let this be another rapist!"_ She thought.

" May I help you?" A familiar voice asked.

" Kyou-ya sem-pai?" She said, her voice quivering with every syllable.

Kyouya was surprised to see that the person knew him, so he stood up from his desk and walked over to her. He was shocked to recognize the trembling girl.

" Oh my god! Haruhi, what are you doing here? What happened?" He asked. Unlike his usually calm voice, this one sounded genuinely surprised.

Haruhi finally collapsed, and Kyouya helped her up onto a sofa. There was a knock on the door, so Kyouya went to go answer it. Suzuki Ichiro was standing there, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe.

" Ah, Suzuki-san, what are you doing here?"

" Oh I was just looking for Haruhi, I thought I saw her come into this room."

" Haruhi-chan was here? Why would she be in a place like this? You do know that this is an expensive hotel, right? Do you really think she'd be able to afford being in a place like this? You must have seen someone who looked like Haruhi, because the last time I saw her was at _your_ party last night, with _you._" Kyouya smiled when saying all of this, but there was a hint of hidden malice in his voice.

" You're right, it must have been a Haruhi look-alike." He said, noting the malice, scared of what Kyouya was going to do next.

" Well, if that was all, will you please excuse me, I have business to take care of."

" Yes, thank you"

-----------------------------------

Kyouya returned to the terrified Haruhi and told her that everything would be all right, and that Ichiro didn't know that she was there.

He sat on the sofa, right next to her, and said, " Hey, why don't we get you something to wear? You can borrow some of my clothes if you want to."

Haruhi nodded her head and chuckled, saying, " If you don't mind. Are you going to add that to my debt?"

Kyouya smiled and ruffled her hair, " Only if you want me to."

---------------------------

Haruhi walked out of the bathroom wearing one of Kyouya's striped button down shirts, and a pair of his boxers. She saw Kyouya talking on his cellphone.

When he got off his cellphone, he said, " Haruhi come with me, we can go to my house and get you some real clothes. We'll go by the back door so nobody can see your condition." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room wearing a pair of complimentary house slippers that the hotel had offered. They went down the back elevator, and when the doors opened at the ground floor, a limo was waiting for them, Kyouya's orders. They got into the limo without meeting anybody, and drove off.

While in the limo, Kyouya's phone rang. " Hello? Ah Ranka-san you were wondering where Haruhi was?" Haruhi's body tensed. " She's with me right now, why don't you ask her?"

" Hello? Otoo-san?"

" Haruhi! Where were you last night? Why are you with Kyouya-kun? Did something happen?" Ranka said quickly.

" No, nothing happened. I was really tired after the party, so Kyouya-sempai said I should stay at his house in his guest room for the night, since it was closer to the club than our house." Haruhi said, while shooting a nervous glance at Kyouya.

" Oh, then tell Kyouya-kun I said hi! I have to go now! Bye!"

"Bye." Haruhi mumbled.

Kyouya squeezed her hand assuredly as if to tell her that everything would be all right. Haruhi smiled and looked at him with thanks in her eyes. She scooted over to him, gave him a hug, and said, " It's a good thing to show your nice side once in awhile Kyouya-sempai, Thank you so much for helping me."

Shocked, Kyouya hugged her back and said, " That's what friends are for. Oh, and by the way, that's another 40,000 yen to your debt."

Haruhi looked at him and said, " Can we talk about my debt later? I really don't want to be reminded of it."

Kyouya chuckled and nodded in agreement.

--------------------------------

When they reached Kyouya's mansion, Haruhi was shocked by its size. Kyouya walked out of the limo door that the chauffer had opened for him, and extended his hand to Haruhi. She took it, and entered the Ootori mansion. On each side of her, about ten servants were lined up, asking for work. Kyouya snapped his fingers and two of his maids came up to him.

" Yes Ootori-sama?"

Kyouya pointed at one maid and said, " Go get some of Fuyumi's clothes for Haruhi."

He pointed at another and said, " Go prepare a bath for her in my bathroom."

" Hai Ootori-sama." They said in perfect unison.

-----------------------------------

Haruhi entered the bathroom and unbuttoned Kyouya's shirt and pulled down his red boxers and stepped into the bathtub. The lukewarm water was sending chills down her spine. While soaking in the water, she examined her surroundings. She saw a counter with two marble sinks on it, and a bottle of cologne next to one of the sinks. Next to the tub, there was an assortment of different types of shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and shower gels, as well as a series of spa products. There was a big shower in the other corner of the bathroom, and it took up almost the size of Haruhi's kitchen. Next to her, there was a rack of towels in various different sizes. She picked one out, and went into a room connecting the bathroom, the changing room. There, on a leather sofa, there was a light purple tube top, with a pair of tight, low cut jeans, and a denim jacked studded with blue beads. She put the outfit on and looked at herself in the wall-length mirror. _' Wow, I look different. I can't believe I can fit into the clothes of a married woman!' _ she laughed.

Haruhi stepped outside of the bathroom, and examined Kyouya's room. It had two stories, a room with two queen sized beds on the second story, and a living room with a balcony on the first floor. Kyouya was sitting on one of the sofas in his living room, sipping coffee, with many different pairs of clothes scattered around the room.

Haruhi chuckled. "What happened? The Kyouya-sempai I know is always so neat and organized."

"My sister thinks that she can stuff all of my clothes in my drawers, but instead, she ends up making a mess of the place. I presume that her clothes suite your taste?"

"I like her choice in clothing, it's interesting. It's so different from your type of personality, that it somewhat surprises me that she's related to you, though I've never met her before."

" I'll have to introduce her to you someday. By the way, do- " He was interrupted by a growl from Haruhi's stomach. She immediately started to blush furiously, and Kyouya smirked.

"I forgot completely. You haven't eaten anything have you? Why don't we go out to eat somewhere, and maybe we can discuss what happened today."

Haruhi looked down at her feet and nodded in agreement.

------------------------------

While they were in the limo, Haruhi noticed that the driver was taking them to what the rich bastards like to call a "commoner's" mall.

" Ano….Kyouya-sempai, where are we going to eat?"

" We're going to eat at the food court in the mall, because nobody here would recognize me as the third son to the Ootori Group, so we won't have to be as careful for eavesdroppers."

"Ah"

They walked into the mall together, leaving Kyouya's bodyguards and servants in the car. By the time they had reached the food court, they had received compliments, phone numbers, and stares from almost all the single teenagers there.

"He's so hot!"

"Should we go up to him and talk to him?"

"No, he has that other girl with him…. And she looks really pissed off!" It was true that Haruhi looked pissed off, but not for the reason they supposed. She was trying to plot the murder of certain Suzuki Ichiro, but they would never know that.

"Look at that girl! She's really cute!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask her out!"

"Are you sure? Try to ask her when that guy isn't around her. You might have a chance of surviving if you're rejected!"

-------------------------------------

They were sitting in the most possibly secluded spot in the food court, where almost nobody could see them.

"Do you know what happened?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

" I have a vague idea of it, but intrigue me." Kyouya said, smiling.

"Ichiro drugged my drink, and then he raped me. The worst part about all of this is that I don't remember a single thing about it."

"I figured that much, but how did he get you to the hotel room?"

"I have no idea. Can't you file a suit against him or anything?"

"No, you can't tell anybody about this because there is more evidence against you than him. They can first, expel you from Ouran because you were drinking, and doing drugs. Second, they can just believe that you were looking for someone to sleep with after getting drunk, and third, Ichiro comes from a powerful family, and you will be hated by many high society members for accusing him."

"B-but than what do I do?" Haruhi was near tears at this point, and people were starting to look at them.

Kyouya handed her a napkin and said, "Haruhi, the bad news isn't over yet. I was thinking about it, did you use protection?"

Haruhi gasped and said in a barely audible mumble, "I don't remember! Shit! Kyouya-sempai! What am I going to do now?"

Kyouya said in a whisper, "There's a drug store in this mall right? I can go buy a pregnancy test from there, and you can test it in the bathroom. Right?"

"O-ok, lets go now and try this out!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

--------------------------

Kyouya walked into the drug store while Haruhi waited outside on a bench. She decided to check her text messages when a guy came up to her.

"Hey sweetie, watcha doing here all by yourself?"

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, I'm the one that's been haunting you dreams day and night."

_This sounds almost as sappy as Tamaki-senpai!_

"Oh, I think you have the wrong person. No one's been haunting my dreams lately, unless you count the Host Club. Oh, look there's Kyouya-senpai right now! I have to go! See you around sometime!" She smiled at him and walked over to Kyouya who was trying to avoid hordes of girls.

"Who was that?" he asked.

" I don't know. I could be asking you the same question about 'them,' but I already know the answer." She said with a smile.

Kyouya knelt down and whispered something to Haruhi when they heard a familiar voice.

" KYOUYA! What are you doing here? Haruhi? What are _you_ doing here with _Kyouya_?" Tamaki's voice bellowed as he ran toward them with the rest of the Host Club trailing behind.

Haruhi looked shocked beyond words, so Kyouya answered for her, " We were just having some mother-daughter bonding time!" he smiled.

"Ooh…what's in this bag? Is it a present for me? Let me see!" Tamaki asked eagerly.

" Yeah…Kyouya-sempai, let us see!" The twins said in unison.

Kyouya and Haruhi exchanged a nervous glance, and he was about to hold the bag up so that nobody could reach it, but Tamaki had already snatched it from him. He and the rest of the host club were silently reading the label of the box.

"Mother! What is the meaning of this? Why do you have a commoner's pregnancy test with you?" Tamaki's voice was trembling with each syllable. The rest of the Host Club looked at him and Haruhi expectantly.

" I'm researching on the commoner's methods of medicine. Since you indulged my family in the 'pleasure' of commoner's values." Kyouya replied with a fake smile.

"Really? That's so cool! I'm glad I could help you in some way. Tell Ojii-san that I'll send him my map of commoner's gourmet foods in first class mail!" Tamaki said with relief.

Kyouya said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. " Now will you guys please leave? Haruhi and I have some stuff to discus in _private_."

Tamaki started whining that nothing in a family is kept private, but he let Kyouya push them away in the opposite direction.

_Kyo-chan and Haru-chan are lying about something, maybe Takashi and I should go follow them. _ Hunny thought.

"Tama-chan? Can we go to the pastry shop again?"

"Yes, you and Mori-sempai can go again _by yourselves_ for the third time! Though the lady at the counter will never forget you after today!"

Hunny and Mori went to follow Kyouya and Haruhi, and they saw him give her the drug store bag. Then, they saw Haruhi walk into the restroom. Before Kyouya could catch sight of them, they ran back to join the group.

"Takashi, There's something that Haru-chan and Kyo-chan aren't telling us about, right?"

Mori just grunted in agreement and was wondering what had happened that the Host Club didn't know about.

A/N: How did you like it? This is my longest chapter yet!! I'm going to rewrite the summary and the first chapter for the story to make it seem more appealing. If you really liked it please review! If you noticed any spelling or grammatical mistakes, then please tell me! Anyways, hoped you like it! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok….Here's the next installment of Through Darkness And Through Light. I'm sorry it's kinda late. Enjoy!

NOTE:

In my story, Haruhi has more cleavage than she used to, and she has straight shoulder length hair w/ side bangs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Haruhi walked out of the restroom, she looked relieved, but was still trembling. Kyouya noticed that she was back, and ran up to her and looked at her questioningly. Haruhi then shook her head, and started to cry. Kyouya enveloped his arms around Haruhi's tiny body, and pulled her towards him.

Right in the middle of the hug, a voice rang out towards them, "Haruhi-san? Is that you?"

Haruhi recognized the speaker and tried to walk away, but Kyouya stopped her. Before Haruhi knew what was happening, a girl about Haruhi's age started to walk towards them, her heavy assets bouncing with each step. What intrigued Kyouya about this girl the most was that she was donning a designer bag, and was hanging out in a commoner's mall.

"Haruhi-san! Long time no see! How are you?" She saw Kyouya and said, " Who is this? Is this your boyfriend?"

"Riiko-san, I haven't seen you since junior high! No, this isn't my boyfriend, he's just a close friend." Haruhi deadpanned.

" Really? A _close _friend? How _close _are you? Because from what I saw a few minutes together, you couldn't keep yourselves off each other!"

There was an awkward silence until someone shouted " Haruhi! Kyouya!"

" Ugh, why is the host club always on my back?" Haruhi thought.

Tamaki and the others walked up to the three of them, noticed Riiko and said " And who are you?"

" I'm one of Haruhi's best friends! Saito Riiko, It's a pleasure to meet you." Riiko said.

"We're Haruhi's friends from Ouran!

Then, Riiko got a text from somebody and said, " I gotta go now, but you can come to my party tonight Haruhi, and you can bring your friends," she meant the host club. " See ya later!"

" She's such a bitch!" Haruhi said. Kazumi, her friend, had drilled it into her that Riiko was a bad person, because she bought designer labels, and said that she was really rich, even though she wasn't.

Tamaki yelped, " Why are you using such foul language! I always taught my children to use proper language! Okaa-san! What have you taught your daughter?"

Kyouya said, " She's not my daughter." And Tamaki went to his corner of woe.

Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around Haruhi and said, "Can we go to your friend's party tonight?"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

" We'll convince Kyouya-sempai to reduce your debt by a third"

" I don't think you can, plus, I think Kyouya-sempai is on my side"

"Yes, we've had a very stressing day today, and I don't think we should go to this party"

Tamaki crept out of his corner and said " Please!! Okaa-san! Haruhi!"

The twins said, " Please! We'll dress you up in our mother's latest designs! And we promise not to bother you for a week!"

Haruhi finally complied, and said " When do we get ready?"

Everybody brightened up and they said " Now!!!"

The twins dragged Haruhi with them and Tamaki followed. Mori, Honey, and Kyouya walked to their respective limousines.

---------------------------------

At The Hitachiin Mansion

---------------------------------

Tamaki and the twins were already dressed, then, they had to get Haruhi ready.

"Never! I'm never going to wear _that_" Haruhi said to the twins and Tamaki who were holding up a frilly hot pink dress.

"Why? It's really pretty!"

"Whatever, I like this one" she pointed to a short kimono dress, which had a deep V-cut, and long sleeves.

"Ok, try it out!" they said.

Haruhi changed, and stepped out to look at herself. Tamaki and the twins were amazed. Haruhi was less than impressed.

"Oh my god I look like a slut!" Haruhi was starting to head back to the changing room when Hikaru said, " Oh wow! Look at the time! We're going to be late if you change again Haruhi!" since he liked the dress, and he didn't want her to change.

Then, Tamaki, being the king, gave orders to Hikaru and Kaoru. " Hikaru, go get some makeup for Haruhi, so you can do it in the car! Kaoru, go get the stuff you need to get for her hair! And I'll call the limousine!"

"Yes Sir!" The twins saluted to Tamaki.

The limo drove up to the front of the mansion, and Tamaki dragged Haruhi to the limo. The twins ran behind them, and sat next to Haruhi on each side. Hikaru was doing Haruhi's makeup, while Kaoru was doing Haruhi's hair.

Tamaki told the limousine driver " Take us to the Ootori residence please"

"We're going to meet Kyouya there, but Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai can't come because they have to practice at the dojo." He explained to the rest.

------------------------------------

As Riiko opened the door, Haruhi thought " Well, here goes nothing!"

A/N : Sorry this chapter was so short! And sorry for the wait! I'm not going to be able to update for a long time since I'll be going out of town for a while. Please review!!

Next Chapter: The Party


End file.
